


Dog's of War - The End...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: inspired by:  Blues Saraceno;            Dogs of War… - devil got your beat… - carry me back home... -the RiverThings are looking bad, really bad, and for the first time in a long, if not ever, the Brothers are struggling as they watch the situation with the rifts in the worlds, Alex growing and attacks of unknown monsters getting worse and worse.As it is influencing their world more and more the Winchesters have to face that this might be a situation that is surpassing their capabilities.





	1. -1- Feel the River rising...

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is just a small - the Story so far - it eventually will get worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: Blues Saraceno; Dogs of War… - devil got your beat… - carry me back home  
> inspired by: Masterplan; Treasure world... - Back for my Life... - Chrystal night... -
> 
> Things are looking bad, really bad, and for the first time in a long, if not ever, the Brothers are struggling as they watch the situation with the rifts in the worlds, Alex growing and attacks of unknown monsters getting worse and worse.  
> As it is influencing their world more and more the Winchesters have to face that this might be a situation that is surpassing their capabilities.

Dog’s of War – The End SPN FF 24.01.2018

-1- Feel the River rising…

Over months they had tried to get to their mom, they had tried to find Cass, they had tried to track Alex and Lucifer.  
Over months they had tried…

Only to realize they were out of options, since some time now.

Meanwhile all over the states, the country, maybe the world, rifts had been opened.  
Ways into different worlds. What Alex birth ones had started had fast get out of hand.  
The Brothers had thought opening the Gates of Hell had been a big problem…, they had figured lately, they had been very wrong all along.

# ***

“DOWN!!...” Dean yelled as he turned pointing the shortened Shotgun right at the other Hunter.

The snapping sound and the smoke were short lifted and Sam turned to see behind his back at the huge black creature that didn’t seem to have any kind of structure.  
He turned back and nod at his brother as he got up again, taking his own Gun and flashlight ha had lost at the sudden attack.

For weeks they have been running into things like that, well not specific that kind of things but Monsters they had never seen before, Monsters that had never been seen or reported on earth at all. And the Winchesters had searched for any kind of information all over the world.

The Brothers sleep rate had dropped to three hours a night or at day, depending on when the hunters could find the opportunity to sleep at all.  
And they hadn’t been the only ones.  
Hunters all over the Country were reporting that kind of situation.  
Some already had witnessed awkward hordes of creatures, mixed with completely unknown species and the typical daily monsters, roaming the forests and even some more crowded areas.  
They barely had made it out of there alive to give the word.

Dean was looking into the darkness surrounding them. He had the horrible feeling that they were about to find another of those damn corridors into other worlds.  
The older Winchester was working his jawbone while holding up the shotgun, ready to shoot at anything that would move in and out of the dark in front of him, knowing Sam would have his back meanwhile.

The situation hadn’t become any better within the last weeks, months and knowing the signs by now, after all the Brothers had been through, Dean knew that wouldn’t end well or anytime soon.  
They still had no idea how to close the Rifts Alex birth had created while they were spotted always faster.  
There was a Card at the bunker showing almost 30 of those small glowing lines all over the US.  
Even though those were under observation there were, god knows how many, they hadn’t even been discovered yet.  
And with each new one the problem they were working at got more and more complicated and overwhelming.  
All Hunters the Brothers knew and who would still talk to them had been informed already and were on the way. But they were loosing ground and they were loosing it fast.  
Not even knowing if there would be any kind of solution to the situation in the short future.

The two men had passed some awkward gooy material which was somehow covering parts of the wooden walls of what ones seemed to be an old farm house.  
This stuff was as black as the creatures the hunters had killed on their way up to the second floor they were now walking through.  
The Brothers were long over the fascination and excitement that some of the Monsters hunts could bring.  
Sam had tried to figure out the goo’s composition and characteristics to find out it’s working. But so far they only did understand that it was gulping down any kind of light and sound, that it was somehow parasitic and that the Creatures they had shot were somehow moving within.  
It was a weird mix of Leviathans and some of the things Dean had seen in Purgatory.  
Just worse…, the dark blond had decided on their hunt.

“sam…” Dean whispered, gesturing the younger one the slight glow at the end of the floor, which was pitch black otherwise.  
Not even the wall or any kind of structure or furniture could be seen as the goo was surrounding the hunters even more, covering almost every part of the house up here.  
There was a subdued movement within this somehow lively substance.

Sam nodded that he had seen it as he was turning back to keep an eye on the other side of the floor while the Brothers were making their way towards the flickering glow in the back…

They would not be able to finish this thing, they would not be able to close it, and in the end this would just be another of the ripped curtains they would have to watch until they would finally figure out something finally.

The Hunters community was loosing urgently needed Fighters this way.  
Every Opening was now watched and overviewed by a small group of them. To prevent things from coming out and also from people to find out about those rifts…  
They had lost a lot Hunters in their first set ups to have these gaps covered.

The Winchesters, all of the Hunters had finally figure that they were in big shit trouble…  
And for the first time, they had agreed to join forces with the Untouchables of them, the Winchesters Brothers, at least on that matter.

Things were changing, and they were changing fast…  
Maybe to fast for the humans to hold track…in the end…


	2. -2- 	Evil on your mind, troubles at your feet…

-2- Evil on your mind, troubles at your feet…

Following an Archangel was not what Castiel had expected it would be like.  
Well, truth been told the Angel wasn’t thinking about that kind of situations in general.  
To long of a lifespan, to lost on his position and purpose, sometimes had that effect, especially being some kind of immortal.

For now the blue eyed was following Lucifer, another of some kind of broken brother, on of his kind, way older then him, way more powerful under ‘normal’ circumstances and way more dangerous...

“You’re sure this is the direction?” The blue eyed was wondering, suspiciously looking around that unknown territory.  
“You’re still doubting me?” Lucifer mocked, straightly walking on, searching the overly bright horizon as well.  
After the two Angels had somehow made their way back into this Apocalyptic world, the ‘first son’ was on edge.  
He was unsettled and restless even more than the Devil was on his usual bases.  
The Problematic hadn’t left him untouched as well. And it was not only because this Worlds Michael was about to bleed him out for his sick idea of moving his whole Heavens Army into the ‘real’ World.  
Lucifer had been put in place more often than not but even though he had experienced that, didn’t mean that the tall grey, ash blond was used to being overpowered by anyone else than his Brother Michael.  
But lately…  
The Devil was alarmed at any movement on the horizon, in his eye side and even at the steps he had in his back.  
Lucifer wasn’t expecting the easiest of his brothers to start any attack but these days he couldn’t be careful enough.  
The tall archangel was still afraid of the Cage, the empty, boring existence he had lived there, surrounded and accompanied only by darkness and the screaming of those who probably had deserved even worse.  
It hadn’t left the Archangel untouched even though a dark, sadistic part of him had enjoyed it.  
Probably the part that had him still sane, in the Devils definition, and not broken and completely out of mind like the ‘real’ worlds Michael, the holy, righteous Michael, who hadn’t even surrendered for one Century.  
Although Lucifer was fearing the Cage till today and probably to all of his immortal life, he did missed the clarity of the existence in it compared to the current situation and chaos he was in.  
And, Lucifer had to admit it, he was missing his time with the young Winchester, the tall one, the bright one, not the dumb, sassy monkey the other one could be.  
His time with Sam had been fun on so many levels, the ash blond was shivering in excitement just thinking about it.  
He wouldn’t mind repeating it, to hold that fragile, powerful light in his hands again, that beautiful light that had held the darkness out of the cage and that had tasted so sweet of Evil, his corruption and human vulnerability.  
The bright soul that had even remembered it’s earthly Vessel, allowing the Archangel, the fallen one to play with a human shell in hell as well.  
And how it had felt so calming in his arms, the tremors all of his cold touches had created, and the heat of a living thing down in the pits of hell.  
It had been the only time in his Cage, Lucifer had enjoyed.  
With the younger Winchester by his side, he probably would hold another century, Lucifer grinned at his memories of the tall man falling, giving up, handing over all of himself only to stop the torture and pain the emptiness and guilt he had chained himself to.  
Sam was fun…., he thought.

“This can’t be the right direction.” Castiel mentioned again and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
It was a mystery to him how he had ended up with such a low ranked, somehow defect Angel. This one was rebellious and the ash blond saw some potential at that. But this one was so annoying and somehow indestructible, sassy, disrespectful, unconventional and useless to some degree.  
Had he mentioned annoying…, Lucifer wondered as Castiel touched his shoulder, holding him back from walking on.  
The blue eyed had somehow become the Bodyguard of the most powerful and dangerous Threat known to Heaven and probably the third kingdom, earth.  
Lucifer turned, ready to question what it was now that had the strange Brother bothering.  
He hadn’t made it completely as Castiel was grabbing Lucifer, pulling him aside and throwing him into the sandy ground before he took his Angel blade and got into position to ward off another attack from above.

The Angels were circling the two men and Lucifer looked around from his lying position. No, he definitely didn’t liked his current state.  
He would have taken care of the four warriors simply snapping his fingers.  
Now he had to watch as the young Brother, the child he was, in Lucifers eyes, was blocking one of the other world angels and turning him to use the attackers movement to kill off the other one coming from behind.  
Lucifer was sitting up and crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking like a kid throwing a tantrum while Castiel got slammed to the ground by the third Angel.  
The dark haired was holding up his Angel blade with both hands, slightly cutting his own hand to block off the blow coming from above.  
Lucifer watched as the fourth Angel was forcefully and incredibly fast pulling Castiel backwards by pressing his arm around his neck, strangling the blue eyed.  
At the sudden move the Winchesters Angel lost his momentum and the hold up Angel blade slipped from its position, the blocked blow slammed down finally and Castiel was drilled through by a brother’s weapon, on chest height, once again.  
Lucifer watched, leaned back and supported on his arms while the blue eyed struggled to get free from the tightened grip around his neck.  
He managed to use his legs and kick the knees of the stabbing one. The Angel stumbled backward and it lifted the weapon out of Castiels Vessel, blood and grace flowing out immediately.  
The last move had the blue eyed a bit unprotected of his already strangled neck and the grip not only got tighter but also was sealed with the other hand, holding Castiel immovable as the other Attacker got up again.  
He was about to storm at the man in his trench coat as he was stabbed from behind, golden light exploding as the grace was bursting out of the fragile Vessel.  
Lucifer was looking at the blade in his hand as if it was something he would never touch under different circumstances.  
The dead of his companion had the one holding Castiel distracted for a second, enough for the blue eyed to grab the arm around his neck and roll to the side pulling the other one with him, throwing him over his back and getting after him punching him and using the blade, Lucifer was throwing, to stab the lying down Brother who stared in terrified and shocked eyes at Castiel.  
It wasn’t an elegant fight but it was a win, something the blue eyed had already learned from the Winchesters, Crowley and even Lucifer, being to long in either company.  
The one standing in the end was the winner, and no one would ask or doubt about it in the end. Gracious and fair and elegant fighting was something for the books not for the battle field and the winner would write the books.  
That Castiel had learned by now.  
The blue eyed got up, taking the left blades and searching the corpse for any kind of lead, something he had learned from his hunters…


	3. -3-	This River don’t run dry…

-3- This River don’t run dry…

Sam knew, had always known, that their live would end bad, that they would not make it.   
He had given up on his illusions of a normal life a long time ago. Maybe the moment Jesse had burned at the ceiling, maybe the moment John had tossed him out, maybe the moment Dean had shown up to get him back into the hunter life. In the end it didn’t matter, he had always known it would end badly for them all…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“RUN!.......” The dark blond yelled at the Hunter right in front of him, a woman, maybe mid thirty, black hair, dark eyes and handy with the shotgun.  
The left two moved fast, they still had a spark of hope, unknowingly glowing deep within, hope that they would make it to the next day.

The shot was loud and way to close to not affect the hunters as it was echoing through the walls. It was to dark to really see, to smoky to really breath, still the hunters were running.

There was the sound of something scrapping the Concrete, the sound of dull thuds something that could be running water, or not.  
The dark blond turned, his flashlight and gun in aiming position, his eyes wide and stressed.  
His nerves on the edge as the next shot echoed through the walls and the scraping sound got even louder, moving towards the left Hunters…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_two Weeks earlier Northlake - Illinoi_

“Heh, bring me some drinks when you do the run.” The dark blond waved from his relaxed, leaned back position, the heavy working shoes on the improvised desk.  
“Marv, what do you want?” The older, heavily bearded, Trucker look a like, nod in understanding as he moved on to the next of the group who might, would want something from the Grocery store near by.  
Who ever lost the last card game had to make the shopping.   
The group of three guys a woman and a ‘boy’, which was nothing more than the youngest who wasn’t accepted as Adult yet, even though 20 of age himself, had settled in this old machine hall about a week ago, and immediately established that card rule.  
One of the few every one of them was following. 

They had not known each other, never seen before but they’ve been called from someone who knew someone who knew someone who had the idea of someone who would make it in time.  
After these strange ‘doors’ had showed up all over the US the Hunters had been alarmed, at the moment they had found out about it.  
And even more after being informed what they were dealing with right now.  
The Winchesters, a name that was used carefully within the community for many reasons, had been going around and spreading the word.  
They had their heads on a wanted list before, after the stuff they had given, they became the only names on most of the wanted lists but the Hunters had agreed that these ‘doors’ couldn’t be left alone.  
The Monsters coming from these rifts already had been reported and proved. There was no doubt about that, no matter what else Johns Son’s had to state.

“FELIX, you lazy son of a bitch get up! Your turn!”  
The tone was rough but working and since they had to get along while being exiled and outsourced like that, the mixed group made the best out of it.

Felix was the youngest among them and often his actions were showing just that.  
He was still in a childish mindset that was allowing him to see this work, this lifestyle as an adventure, as an exciting game.  
The sluggish boy was raised and trained by his grandfather who had been a hunter since his daughter had been killed on the road by some still unknown Creature which had left a little two years old kid that had been handed over to the old man.   
The blue eyes of that child hadn’t changed since that time but they had lost some of their bright glow after what they have seen already.

Marv was looking over while he was cleaning his gun which he didn’t stop even though his focus was on the heated discussion between the Boy and the ‘Trucker’.  
Marv was a brown haired man, grown tall and most of the time on his own.  
He seemed handy with guns and was taking care of the ammunition they were using.  
The guy had golden, brown eyes that were fitting his, always styled, hair.  
Since he wasn’t talking much he was mostly left alone.

Felix was giving ignorant answers every time he got an order, either that or he was rolling his eyes.  
Even though the bearded Bear was at least one head bigger, and probably would be able to break the Boys slender figure at the first try, there was no respect from the skinny guy.  
Marv shook his head and got back to his gun parts, cleaning them, and putting them back together.  
He was still refering to the big guy as ‘Trucker’ even though he had been nicknamed ZZ. Probably from the band, Marv thought but didn’t cared as he looked through the barrel.

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!”  
The voice was loud and high pitched, to high for a man.  
Just seconds later a Pillow came flying hitting the ‘Boy’ right in the face.  
It was followed by a pissed lady with deep, dark eye backs.  
Joell, a name the men had joked about till she had kicked one or two of them in the nuts. After that they hadn’t joked anymore.  
The dark haired, dark eyed woman with undefinable blood line and or origin, her words not from the guys, had done two rounds last night and was now in terrible need of sleep.  
She wasn’t much taller then Felix, but at least she had the men’s respect.  
Joell had been a mother of two beautiful kids, a boy and a girl, only two years apart, she had worked in a pharmacy and her husband had taught at a near by school.  
She had been happy and thought that her dream had come true.  
The incident that had changed her life line, that had her become a Hunter, had happened four years ago. She was still not talking about it.

Chriss, a player and notorious braggart, dark blond hair, brown eyes and currently in charge of the monitors had chuckled about the play before he had turned back to his duty.  
He was trained, probably doing his rounds in a gym whenever possible, and constantly playing at the leather necklace holding a silver ring.  
It was difficult to determine his age, he looked young but in his smile there were dimples around his eyes and lips, a sign that he was beyond thirty, at least.

All of them had a history and been on the job long enough to earn some honourable scars.   
And all of them had survived till today.  
The only real assurance that someone was one of the few great Hunters that still exists.

That’s why they had been picked, that why they had been chosen, to view the rift and fight off any possible showing threat.  
But maybe it was only because they were in reach at the time of the call, who would know, who would care anyway?..


	4. -4-	This River don’t run dry… 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end – towards the end we go…  
> But until then the Boys have to get ready for war, Cass has too…  
> War is changing people and getting ready for it as well…  
> The signs become clearer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still in the Early Alpha Periode so to speak, but it will move on eventually...  
> I am not sure if i like the way it will go but last Episode had assured me it is the right direction i had already imagined it...  
> -.-! I so hope i am wrong.

-4- This river don’t run dry… 2

Today

“RUN!!! DAMNIT!!” The next shot hit the concrete Wall, scattering sharp splinters all over but not stopping the dark Creatures on four limbs that were climbing even the Ceiling.  
“SHIT!” The dark blond cursed as he needed to load while running, he was covered immediately by the smaller woman he was left with.  
Her eyes glowed red as she fired the flare gun into the darkness in their back…

\-------------------------------------------------

_four days earlier Northlake - Illinoi_

It had started slow and also suddenly.  
It came like the flood in a Hurricane but it started as soft rain, and it had the group of Hunters eradicated almost at the first blow…

Over days the Hunters had witnessed strange interferences, not uncommon around those rifts between worlds, small things that seemed to refute physics.

They were staring at the small orbs surrounding them. Each of them focused, each of them concentrated and ready to fight.  
The blue and white lights seemed harmless, unthreatening but never the less the freaking out EMF’s were a warning and the group did not ignore it…

“Chriss…” Felix the skinny boy whispered and got shut off by ZZ the Bear right next, pointing his Guns up at a pair of globes…  
All were staring at the immovable lights that somehow seemed to vibrate before they vanished as suddenly as they had appeared.  
But the EMF Meters needles were still dancing, the lights still flaring telling from the still uncleared situation.

They had been to this for the third time now and it wasn’t the only signs that had all of the men and the woman in a constant alarm state.

\-------------------------------------------------

Today

They had lost hope, but they were running.  
Chriss was dragging Joell behind, pulling her as best as he could while the horrible sounds seemed right next.  
A wave of heat was pushing them forward, already reaching for their skin, and slightly consuming it, burning the hairs on their arms…

\-------------------------------------------------

_two days earlier Northlake - Illinoi_

“YOU got damn asshole!!” Marv was yelling at the youngest among them.  
Just a day before he had ordered Felix prepping the Ammunition boxes, had ordered him to help with settling the boxes in a farther room, one a bit away from the Rift and their current resting place.  
They were lucky to still be alive and it was only by coincidence either.  
Chriss had brought an Ammo box stocked with some magazines for each and every gun they had around, in every room at this bunker-ish building, so that in case of an attack they would have some preparation in case of a sudden withdrawal.

The detonation had them woken early, it had shaken the walls and the group alarmed, of course.  
“YOU Damn SHIT!” Marv still yelled and left the other standing at the entrance to the completely destroyed room and the part of the hallway that had been affected as well.  
They hadn’t seen the brown haired that upset and talkative, even aggressive.  
In the end ZZ had to step in, blocking the older man from the boy.  
“Heh… It was an accident… Leave it…”

Still, Felix was shunned for some time all of the others constantly reminding the Boy on his almost lethal mistake.  
Otherwise they would have beaten him up…

It didn’t matter how miserable the dark haired felt, it didn’t matter that he tried to convince every one, even though saying sorry, that he didn’t do anything wrong, that he had not made a mistake at all…  
He was out of the group, exiled in the only way possible at their current staying and situation. He was shunned and he suffered from it…

Felix was set for the next shift and the next…, he was given a way to prove himself again, which didn’t meant that the others would include him again. The youngster had been a pain in the ass from the beginning and now he was paying for it.

It was on his shift that the first Heat spot appeared, starting a small fire that could easily be extinguished and was witnessed by Chriss as well.  
As they got hit by a huge Heat wave next, Felix was acquitted…, no one blamed anymore and the Hunters started preparing for something they couldn’t name yet.  
That night they got the first burns and saw the rift awaken.

\-------------------------------------------------

Early that day… Today

They had worked on the spells and protections, had combined all of their knowledge had used the most powerful spells they could find and prepare to build an invisible wall between them and the now strongly pulsating rift.  
The Temperature had increased to an intolerable high, making it difficult to breath.  
All of the equip had warned for high level of any kind of supernatural interferences and toxic substances for hours until the technology had broken with a last thud.  
Joell and Chriss had helped getting rid of the now useless stuff. They had tried to send out a message, a warning to whomever was listening and in charge of what ever they had been assigned for.  
It appeared that the Computers weren’t the only devices no longer working…  
The Hunters had looked at each other knowing that they were in a pause before a storm, each of them counting the minutes but none of them talking about it...

Marv was praying in silence, his modified Shotgun in aiming position as he was staring stone faced at the pulsating obscenity of that ‘door’.  
Joell going trough all the ways she could use in an Emergency. She was already scanning all options that would be needed in Case they would have to take two steps back.  
ZZ was smiling at a small portrait picture of a young girl, his daughter, who he had lost years ago.  
Chriss was watching his foreign Team members. He was wondering what had brought him here while he was touching the ring around his neck. The one his fiancée had worn for only one day…before she had tried to kill him in their common bed…  
Felix was nervously working his jawbone, gulping at the distress that this Heat and the few oxygen was creating.  
He was wiping off the sweat dripping down his forehead and blurring his view.

They all were waiting…  
They all were hoping…, begging…, praying…  
…that the wall would hold, that the spells would work that the pulsating would stop and that they would get out of here, alive, and able to tell someone that they were in big trouble…

\-------------------------------------------------

Now…

…A wall of something dark, shrieking, screaming and clawing was running along the walls, the ceiling and the floor. Like water, it was running along, fast and uncompromising, devouring everything on the way… Hissing and scratching it, they were wandering…  
The Heat this wave was transporting and the stench was disturbing and overwhelming any sense.  
Both Hunters stumbled in their steps, supporting their body at a soon burning concrete wall as Chriss screamed and Joell only shortly looked over her shoulder…

And as the first humans after eons, these two left Hunters saw, as the ‘Legions’ entered the world, once again…

They were the first of so many to come…

# ***


End file.
